The Return of Marcie Ross
by Eleena Thea
Summary: This is a short story based off of an episode from the first season. In this episode, Buffy was forced to battle an invisable girl out to get Cordelia. I was very taken with the concept so I decided to write a short story.


It started as an ordinary day for Buffy Summers. Although everyday was an adventure in the life of a slayer, this day was filled with no "end of the world" scenarios or anything of that matter. In fact the only thing it was filled with was unexciting classes. There wasn't even a thought in her mind that told Buffy something, anything would happen. That is until lunch. Buffy wandered into the library to visit Giles. What she found was an envelope sitting on the desk with her name scribbled on it. She picked up the envelope and slid her finger across the top to open it. Inside was a very unpleasant looking piece of paper, sloppily folded and crammed into the envelope. She pulled the paper out and unfolded it. The handwriting was very messy and the note was written in red ink. She began to read the letter: To Whom It May Concern: My name is Marcie Ross. I live in a government facility somewhere. Let me tell you how I got there. I was taking revenge with a girl named Cordelia. You know who I am talking about. Yeah, I was going to give Cordelia a new face. One that nobody would ever forget. But I was stopped. You stopped me, Buffy. Who are you to stop me? You were just some new kid who wasn't even liked by any of the popular kids. It was the same for me except they saw you. They knew you existed. Did they see me? No! I was so invisible to everyone in the school that I was given a gift. You know what I am talking about. They took me away. They taught me how to use my gift in ways that would help my country. They trained me. And now Buffy, I am coming for you. Marcie  
  
Buffy gasped in disbelief. She had completely forgotten her run-in with Marcie Ross. Marcie had to be in the school. How else did that letter get there? Buffy stood there for a few moments, pondering the letter until Giles interrupted her. "Buffy, What is the matter?" he said. Seeing that she was in some state of contemplation. "Giles. Do you remember Marcie Ross, that invisible girl?" "Well, yes. But what would make you think of her?" Buffy handed Giles the letter and as her read it, his face joined the same discontent of hers. After a few moments Buffy spoke. "So, Marcie is back, isn't she." "Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. This could be some prank. Cordelia or Xander maybe." "Oh come on Giles. Cordelia isn't into that sort of thing and Xander is tasteless but not that tasteless." "Well there is no sense getting all worked up over it. I think you should go get Willow and Xander and we will talk this over" Buffy sighed and turned around. She left the library and headed towards the tables where her friends usually sat. Once there she was greeted with a friendly hello and then broke out the letter. Both Xander and Willow read it with the same expression as Giles and herself. Buffy informed them that Giles wished to see them and the three went to the library. When they reached the library Cordelia was also in there holding an envelope in her hand. "Buffy. I just got this letter signed by Marcie Ross and well, she says she is going to mess with my face again. Please don't let her do that to me." "I got a letter to and from what it sounds like we're dealing with a federal trained Marcie now and that's just a tad bit out of my league." Cordelia began to moan and Giles broke in. "Now girls. We have no idea it these letters are real. In fact they are probably a cruel prank." Giles looked over at Xander. "What? Oh, Giles. You can't think I did this. can you?" "Well, Xander. You have been known to have a wicked sense of humor." "Yeah, but this is out there. Even for me." Giles thought about and determined Xander made a valid point. "Alright then. Buffy and Cordelia, you will stay here tonight with me. Xander and Willow. The two of you can also stay. Xander will monitor the halls with Buffy and Willow, you can help me with my research. Is everybody agreed?" Everyone made some remark of an agreement and the group filed out of the library for class.  
  
After school was out everyone met in the library again. They discussed a few things they remembered from their last entanglement with Marcie. They discussed the location of her hideout above the bandroom and that she played the flute. They also recalled the events surrounding the last time Buffy and Marcie had met. Willow who had stayed in the library to do some research decided that they should all arm themselves with paint to keep Marcie from any surprise attacks. Giles decided that Buffy and Xander would be a pair. The same went for Willow and Cordelia. At about 7:00 Buffy and Xander set out to patrol the halls. Willow had stole enough paint out of the artroom that every person would have two bottles. After walking around for about an hour they sauntered into the band room. "Xander, I am going into the ceiling to see if Marcie's hideout is still there. You stay out here and yell if you need me" " Will yelling really be required I mean you'll be right above me." "Xander! Shut up." "Okay." Buffy climbed into the ceiling. Once inside she saw the same style of setup that was there before. A small bed and a flute with music sprawled out everywhere. She noticed a camera sitting on the ground and the photos lying next to it. She picked them up and began thumbing through them. All of them were photos of her or Cordelia. They were from all around school. Some were taken from close distances. Marcie would have had have to have been standing only feet away to take the pictures. There were also blue prints of the school. Upon looking at them Buffy realized they illustrated all the hideouts and locations Marcie was able to be. There was also a folder. It was large and had some government emblem on it. She picked it up and read the table of contents. She stooped when she got t a chapter entitled "Infiltration and Assassination." Buffy then realized why the government had taken Marcie. They were using Marcie and other Kids as the perfect spies. This was really over her head. She picked up the book and crawled over to the opening in the ceiling. "Xander catch this stuff." One By one he caught the book, blueprints and photographs. As Buffy was getting ready to climb down she heard the sound of laughter. She turned around and there was nothing. But the hole in the ceiling was covered. Xander could be heard below saying things like 'Is everything okay up there?" and "Buffy? Can we please get out of here?" Buffy looked around but Marcie started to speak. "You stupid blonde. I have been waiting for you to come in here all night. Did you even realize I was in here? " "I guess I didn't Marcie. Why are you doing this?" "Why? Because I can, I guess." "This isn't going to work someone's standing down there right now. He'll go get help." "Will He? I guess I will have to take care of that." A metal tube came flying through the air and hit Buffy. She rolled around and crawled over the hole. Marcie hit Xander over the head and he fell down. She hit him again and he was out cold. Then the tube was thrust up though the hole hitting Buffy on the chin. When Buffy opened her eyes She saw a rope hovering over her head she sat up and the rope was wrapped around her neck. She began to struggle with Marcie until the ceiling collapsed. She stood up now free of the rope. She whipped around in multiple directions. There was no sign of Marcie. Then what she thought was an arm wrapped around her neck. She fought Marcie but it was useless. Buffy began to weaken. Her feet slipped out from under her. Her vision was getting dark. Just as it was going black she saw Xander. He sprayed Marcie with teal paint in her face. She let go of Buffy and wiped her eyes. She left the room. Xander picked Buffy up and carried her back towards the library. About half way there she told him she could walk herself. When he put her down she headed the other way. He followed her and off they went in the pursuit of Marcie.  
  
The library was quiet. Willow and Giles continued their research on how to deal with an invisible person. This was a grueling task because nothing was written about that topic. Cordelia sat at a table staring. She had nothing better to do and really didn't care to help anybody. So they continued working in the library for awhile until the door opened. The three looked over but all that could be seen was a few water droplets falling to the floor. Then there was nothing.  
  
Buffy and Xander entered the library to find an immense mess of overturned tables and books everywhere. There was no sign of anyone in the room. Multiple colors of paint were splattered along the walls. They left the library and ran down the hall. On their way to the bandroom Xander happened to glance in the gym. Giles, Willow and Cordelia were all in the gym, lying on the floor. Buffy and Xander entered the gym to find the three in some sort of comatose state. There was a syringe lying next the three. As Buffy picked up the needle she angrily said, "Same Old Tricks, Huh Marcie?" A voice replied, " Well it worked on you the first time. It's just a pity I didn't get to finish the job." "Well prepared to be disappointed again Marcie." "Don't be so sure of yourself, Buffy. I have gone through the best training and I could kill you anytime I want to." " If you are going to kill me then why not get it over with." "Good Idea, Buffy." Buffy was pushed and she fell on the ground. Leaping up she turned around with a bottle of paint in her hand, but it was quickly kicked away. The two girls fought for a while as Xander drug all three of the now sub- conciseness victims out of the gym and into the hall. Finally Marcie got Buffy on the ground. She placed her foot on Buffy's neck but Buffy reached for her second bottle of paint. She squeezed the bottle all over Marcie who turned around. Jumping up Buffy was able to punch Marcie out. As Marcie fell to the ground two men with black suits entered the gym. "Ah, You guys missed the excitement again." "Thank you, Buffy. Marcie will be taken back to her home." "Marcie told us what you guys were doing and so watch your backs." "We'll keep that in mind" With that the agents left with Marcie. Buffy hurried out into the hallway where Willow, Giles and Cordelia were all awake and okay. She couldn't help but smile because well, she survived another day in the life of a slayer. 


End file.
